


[podfic] Work-Life Balance

by Annapods



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Book: Lies Sleeping, Spoilers for Lies Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Sometimes it's a good thing when work follows you home.00:05:12 :: Written bySixthlight.





	[podfic] Work-Life Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Work-Life Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362532) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



 

 

**Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pbolrxh4r57thrq/%5BRoL%5D%20Work-Life%20Balance.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1cOkMhjUcmN_so6nb0ios34KV8oe-xWGR)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for KDHeart’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Sixthlight for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
